


Let Me Lie To You

by DanaEliza



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mild Language, No Lying, Prompt Fill, soumakoweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a faithful day Makoto meets a dark moody man in the supermarket he works at, and finds that he can't lie to this person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the last day of SouMako week! The prompt for this one was "prompt generator" and the prompt I received from this, was: Soulmate AU where you can't lie to your soulmate. So this is my take on that prompt! I personally love soulmate AUs, every form of it... So please enjoy!

Another slow day at work, which was typical for a Tuesday. Especially during midday when people were often busier working than doing grocery shopping. It left Makoto standing by the register all by himself, bored out of his mind since he was not allowed to leave the counter area. He had cleaned everything already and had organised the small items one could get right beside the register. Gum was stacked neatly and the chocolate bars were refilled, Makoto doing his best to resist buying a bar then and there. Eating behind the counter was forbidden as well, which was logical. Nothing more embarrassing than helping a customer with your mouth full of chocolate.

The doors slid open, a dark blur shooting through, disappearing in the first aisle. One of the only customers currently occupying the store. There was an old lady that lived close by who knew Makoto by his name, chatting him up about all sorts of things. Once she had even tried to get him together with her granddaughter, but it so happened he had been perfectly capable of lying to her. A very bad sign. Ending it with telling her he would love to see her again was the final hint he had needed, as did she.

It was quite easy that way to see if someone was meant for you. Try to start it off with a lie and if you are able to tell it, then you know they were not right for you. The one you are meant to be with, cannot by lied to. It had its charm, though Makoto didn't always like that idea. Dating was not exciting at all, because he always kept waiting for that one person he could not lie to. Casually dating was not his thing, the importance of finding the one exceeding that idea.

The dark blur reached the counter, a deep frown settled on his forehead. As Makoto gazed at the new customer his signature smile slipped onto his face, because greeting a customer with kindness was one of his best features. It made him a liked employee.

"Good afternoon," he started, moving the items over the scanner as they were dumped onto the counter.

Teal eyes moved up to look at Makoto and then narrowed slightly, lips pressed together to form a thin line. "Not really a great afternoon," the man muttered, and Makoto was surprised by that comeback. Most would simply say it back, not needing the pleasant conversation. Only the ones who wanted to talk usually replied with that.

"It can't be that bad," Makoto returned, his friendly smile still plastered on his face as he looked straight at the new customer. "The weather is nice at least. Not that I have noticed anything of it, being stuck in here." That last line hadn't really been necessary to add, and normally Makoto wouldn't, the customer not caring for the employee's life story, but since the man was sharing, so could he.

After the man had dumped all his items into a crumpled plastic back he glanced up at Makoto's face for some time, eyes still narrowed accompanied by that lovely frown. "You are too nice," he suddenly spoke up.

A bit taken aback Makoto blinked at the man for a while and then the words spilled from his lips, his mind barely keeping up with them. "Well, I need to be nice. It's part of the job. Customer is king, so I always need to agree with you, no matter what, and I need to try and let you leave with a good feeling. This way you'll want to come back, because the last time you had such a pleasant feeling leaving. I need to be the one that convinces you we are the best shop around." That was not his usual reply and he wasn't sure why he had blurted it out. This was the logic behind being nice, but he was supposed to joke about being too nice and mask it with more kindness. This was… odd.

"I don't think this would make me come back," the man retorted.

Brutally honest, but Makoto wouldn't cower right away. There was no reason for this man to be so unpleasant to Makoto, and for some reason he didn't feel like playing the best salesman. "What would make you come back then?"

"Your handsome face."

Emerald eyes widened at those words. A compliment he had never received before, except when his mom said it. And he was certain his clerk outfit was not flattering at all, plus his hair was a mess. No one had time to do something about that early in the morning. But it seemed he was not the only one surprised by that comeback. Teal eyes had widened as well, staring at Makoto in horror. A red hue had presented itself on Makoto's cheeks now, the awkward level rising the longer the silence stretched. It was time to say something back.

"Thank you," he started, but he needed to add something. The man was gorgeous, really drop dead gorgeous, but that was not something he could say now. But a small compliment back was allowed to make the man feel good as well. Makoto could say he was goodlooking. "You are quite drop dead gorgeous as well."

That had not just happened. Had he really messed up so bad that he had chosen the wrong words? Why had he thought so clearly of the man being gorgeous. Yes, the man seemed to be carved out of stone, his features so sharp it made Makoto want to drool. But that didn't mean he actually needed to say that. How was he going to fix this?

The man's eyes were no longer wide, but instead had returned to their natural narrowed state. Leaning onto the counter he got right into Makoto's personal space, pointing a finger at Makoto as if to proof some kind of point. His eyes narrowed slightly more as he noticed how Makoto kept staring back, confusion and discomfort shimmering in emerald eyes. "I think mushrooms are disgusting and would not even eat them if you cooked them for me… Shit."

Without waiting for a reply the man pushed himself off the counter and stalked right out of the door, leaving Makoto completely flabbergasted. That last line had been very unexpected and Makoto felt like he was missing something. Why did mushrooms matter? Makoto didn't hate them, but didn't particularly like them either. There had been no plans of cooking them for the stranger. Makoto was not the best cook to begin with, so even if they were going on a date, he would not be cooking. And now he was thinking of dating the stranger, the broody man that had made him blurt out things he didn't want to.

Finally it hit him, and Makoto cursed himself for being so slow. He had simply not expected it and really, who would? His parents had met during a wonderful vacation and had the most romantic encounter imaginable. So Makoto had always thought something like that would happen to him as well. Not this weird meeting in the store where one of them had been in the worst moods. And also leaving suddenly without ever saying who he was. A meeting by chance which didn't result in anything.

Deflated Makoto returned to his work, smiling at the old lady that had finally reached the register. He could lie to her easily, making her think everything was alright, and soon she was chatting away as usual. Makoto was not listening though, his mind too occupied by the handsome stranger, who was apparently his soulmate.

Completely distracted Makoto didn't even notice the doors sliding open again, the dark blur stalking his way straight to the counter again. A finger was soon posed right in Makoto's face once more, teal eyes staring deep into emerald. "My mom always calls me Sou-chan and I love it." Silence settled between them, Makoto still not recovered from the sudden return of his soulmate. The man sighed loudly and then planted his head on the countertop, clearly not very happy. It stung a little, seeing how the man didn't seem pleased at all. That was something Makoto had never thought of. His fated person being disappointed in who Makoto was. "I had imagined this moment differently and am a bit upset that we met this way," the man continued, shaking his head a little as he shook his head. "I fucked this up completely. At least I didn't tell you about the stuffed whale shark I still sleep with." Teal eyes lifted up then, another sigh escaping those thin lips. "Fuck."

"Young man, that is not how you speak to Makoto. He is really great at his job and I do not tolerate this kind of language around this lovely boy." The old lady had no idea what was going on, and had kindly defended Makoto, even if that had clearly not been necessary.

A crooked smile formed on Makoto's lips in reply, trying to keep a chuckle from escaping his lips. "It's alright, ma'am. We know each other." A meaningful look was shared between the two males, a slight smile finally appearing on those thin lips.

"Well, no matter, Makoto. This boy better be nice to you," the old lady said, giving Makoto's soulmate a long stare before finally shuffling away, leaving the two to fend for themselves.

Silence settled between them, both unsure on how to fill it. With how empty the store was, no customer would disrupt them soon, making this even worse. Makoto really needed to say something, but this silly fear of saying something stupid had bubbled up. No lie would leave his lips as long as he spoke to the dark man, and he really didn't want to spill embarrassing truths as Sou-chan had done before.

"Okay," the other spoke up, standing up straight again to look Makoto straight in the eye. "I am Sousuke. Please don't call me Sou-chan. I indeed don't like mushrooms at all. And I beg you to forget about my stuffed animal."

This time Makoto couldn't hold back the chuckle, but Sousuke didn't seem to mind at all, a bigger smile appearing on his lips as well. "Nice to meet you, Sousuke. As the lady before said, I am Makoto. I don't ever plan on cooking for you, because I am very bad at it, so I won't force you to eat mushrooms. And I will never forget about your stuffed whale shark and will look for it once I've been invited into your apartment."

"You will never find it," Sousuke instantly retorted, a serious expression on his face. It soon disappeared again as the smile returned. "I really wasn't prepared for this, so I have no idea how to actually continue this. I had hoped to have better lines prepared for you and be able to flirt a little, but I have nothing."

Shifting from one foot to another Makoto displayed his shyness, this situation suddenly getting quite real. He could not lie, but now that he was aware of it, and knew what he was going to say, he felt the nerves really kick in. "Well, so far you're doing a really good job though." Swallowing heavily he waited for Sousuke's response. The teal eyes shimmered lightly, the smile tugging higher.

"Then I think it's time I should be asking for a date."

His heart was racing at that line, even if it was the logical next step for them. Now that they had found out, they did need to get to know each other further. What was the other like? Makoto could only fantasize now. "I get off at five."

"I get off at five too, so I'll pick you up here at a quarter past."

"I'm looking forward to it," Makoto replied… honestly.

A crooked smile formed on Sousuke's lips, it making him even more handsome in Makoto's eyes. His natural look was distancing, but if you looked through it all, Sousuke was so welcoming and nice. "Me too," Sousuke breathed out, stepping back while keeping his eyes locked with Makoto's. "I'll see you later."

After Sousuke had left the store Makoto realised he would now be picked up still wearing his clerk outfit, but for some reason he couldn't really bring himself to care. It meant seeing Sousuke sooner, and his soulmate would like him no matter what. This boring day had turned into Makoto's favourite so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the first chapter I asked if you guys wanted this to become a chapter fic, and after the enthusiastic yes! I decided I would make this a chapter fic. 6 months later I finally write the second chapter. So I just really suck. Sorry guys! Anyway, I do hope you like this second chapter. It's quite fun to imagine how hard it is to not lie. Have you realised how much we actually lie?   
> Enjoy!

Ten minutes passed five and Makoto was already waiting outside the store, ready to go on this date. He had tried to fix his hair in the tiny worn out mirror in the store's bathroom, but it had not cooperated at all, still sticking out in places he rather had it flat. So that was going to be quite the turn off already. But then he also felt uncomfortable in his clerk's costume. It had been worn all day and it certainly didn't smell great. Makoto had sprayed on some deodorant, but that was not going to stop the smell. He felt awful. How was he supposed to look attractive after a full day of work in the store? And this was their first date. Of course he wanted to get to know his soulmate, but he didn't want to leave a bad impression.

Fussing with his phone Makoto tried to busy himself, texting his best friend that he wouldn't be back for dinner. Living with Haru was nice. They had known each other since kindergarten and had been inseparable ever since. But not at a soulmate level. There had been enough times where Makoto had lied to Haru, though Haru didn't really seem to lie at all. He was either brutally honest or didn't seem to care enough. But there were probably a few occasions where Haru had lied. Makoto simply hadn't been aware.

"Hey, are you ready?"

Snapping his head up from his phone, Makoto met a pair of beautiful teal eyes. Sousuke's sharp features caught him off guard even more now, knowing who this person really was. What this meant. He was going to be dating someone far too handsome. Also someone who was currently dressed in a suit. A freaking suit. He was dressed to the nines and Makoto clearly was not, and this was absolutely horrible. "You are wearing a suit?!" Makoto squeaked, slapping his hands in front of his mouth, because he really didn't want to ask that question.

"Oh, yeah. I was meeting a new client and had to be properly dressed." Sousuke eyed the suit and then glanced over Makoto's red and yellow uniform, stopping at the mussed hair. "But you look really adorable. That outfit could work great as some kind of roleplay thing." And as soon as the words had left his lips, a deep ruby blush had appeared on Sousuke's cheeks. It was one thing to imagine it, but actually voicing the fantasy was plain awkward. "Oh, fuck."

And Makoto was not doing any better, blush as dark as Sousuke's. "Well, this isn't a great start," he muttered, another line he normally wouldn't have used during the date.

"I didn't even realise I would be telling you things like that. I mean, I'm no saint. I will be thinking of more things like this. Am I going to tell you every time?"

A good question, a really good question. Who on earth thought it was a great idea to date your soulmate. Maybe it was just not really your soulmate, things would work out better. How can one not lie and survive? There were also things like little white lies. And Makoto really didn't want to tell Sousuke all about his sexual fantasies. How embarrassing was that? No, it couldn't happen. "I don't know?!" he replied, seriously freaked. "I don't want you to know that I may want to try spanking!" And there it was. The thing no one had been allowed to know. And now his soulmate knew within the first half hour of them knowing each other. This was doomed to fail.

And Sousuke's mouth was currently agape as he tried to swallow the words that were now hanging from his lips. But he knew as soon as he would start speaking, it would come anyway. "I-I can now only picture you on your knees, getting spanked, and I am really sorry."

"I really want to say that I wish this day had never happened, but I do want to keep this day, because I met you today, and I am really confused right now," Makoto said in one breath, wondering where those words had even come from. He only now started to realise how often he lied. Most of the times out of sheer politeness, swallowing thoughts he could now only spew at the other. What kind of secrets did he harbour he really didn't want to share with Sousuke? Makoto didn't even really know, but was currently freaking out over the fact that they may exist.

They were still standing in front of the store, and the mood was getting worse and worse. Makoto really didn't think this first date was going to work out anymore. How could it? If they kept spewing line after embarrassing line at each other, ruining the image of the other forever. Keeping his head low, Makoto hid behind the shadow of his hair, shying away from this whole encounter.

With a sigh Sousuke eventually proved he was the stronger one, trying to push passed this moment. "Okay, I wanted to take you out to dinner, but we have already proven that it may not be the best idea. So let's go see a movie instead. We'll keep talking to a minimum and try to get to know each other that way, though I don't see that working out, but I have nothing better." The no lying thing made one talk a lot more as well, giving reason after reason, pulling down their own arguments as they went.

And Makoto had seen his parents live so well together. They hardly fought?! Maybe they just never spoke to one another and saved their marriage that way? There had to be a good reason for them to still be happy, because it seemed impossible with the way things were going. Makoto should really ask them about their secret to a happy relationship.

"No horror movie. I will literally want to hide behind you and that is just humiliating on the first date." And Makoto sighed, because he hadn't had to explain. But of course he did.

Pointing in the direction they needed to move to with his thumb, Sousuke gave Makoto the last push to really go through with this date. "Ah, well I've been meaning to see a new action flick that's been out for a few weeks. Some brainless shooter film," Sousuke explained, and for once nothing weird had come up there. They had started walking, falling in an easy pace next to each other. "I wanted to go with a friend, but he kept bailing on me. He's more of a chick flick kind of guy, even if he will never admit it. But I've caught him so many times crying over the Notebook. Never really saw the appeal in that movie."

"Well romantic movies can be nice," Makoto mused, glad they found a topic that was not embarrassing to them, but perhaps to someone else. "I don't really mind any type of movie, as long as it's not a horror movie."

Sousuke eyed Makoto for a moment, a slight smile on his lips. "And you do like action movies, right?"

Makoto opened his mouth and then just let an amused smile come up, because there was no point in hiding it now. It was a question he was forced to answer truthfully. "I'm not a fan," he replied, meeting Sousuke's gaze steadily as the other's smile grew. "Though I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask. I never really cared much for movies. I enjoy them, but nothing really sticks out, so I don't really mind what kind of movies we watch. Except for horror. Nagisa made me sit through a few of them and scarred me for life."

"Okay, no horror movies," Sousuke repeated, as to show he would not forget about that one. "But I do think we just need to find the right movie for you. There will be something you will really like."

Raising an eyebrow Makoto shot Sousuke an amused look, cocking his head to the side. "And you'll be the one to find the right movie for me?"

"Of course," Sousuke replied. "I'm your soulmate, it's my job to make things unforgettable."

It was a funny line, a sweet line, but it mostly stuck out, because Makoto knew Sousuke really believed that. Sousuke would make it his job. Would make Makoto's life unforgettable. It was an odd realisation. Could someone really have such faith in themselves? "That's… very romantic. I'm not sure if I can say the same. I don't really think I can make things unforgettable." Averting his eyes Makoto smiled at the ground, somewhere hating that he was honest about this, but also glad that he told Sousuke. Now there would be no expectations or disappointments.

"You are quite insecure, aren't you?"

That direction Makoto had not expected. With wide eyes he looked up again, swallow heavily when he saw Sousuke's friendly, but sad smile. A pitying smile. One Makoto didn't want to see. He didn't want to be pitied, or worried about. But now he had to answer that question, and no matter how hard he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. "I guess not." At least he was able to give a short answer, because he actually had a hard time figuring out why he was so insecure. He just didn't really have a talent. He wasn't overly smart or had achieved much so far. He still worked as a store clerk.

"That's a shame," Sousuke replied, but didn't continue on the subject. It was a bit too personal still and they didn't know each other that well. At least Sousuke understood boundaries.

And as the subject died down, the couple also reached the movie theatre, a short line in front of the register. They looked at the sign to see when the movie would air, and they still had half an hour to spare, so weren't in a rush. It gave them some time to talk in peace still, but also gave Makoto the space to still think of the previous subject. Mull over the thing Sousuke had noticed in an instant. "Thank you for not pushing the subject," Makoto murmured, wanting to show gratitude.

A bit surprised Sousuke turned to face Makoto again. Makoto didn't have to say that. It had nothing to do with the truth. Makoto could've just kept his mouth shut, and then it wouldn't have mattered. It stayed quiet for a while and Makoto wondered if his thank you had been taken the wrong way or if Sousuke now intended on continuing the subject, just because Makoto had mentioned it again. He noticed Sousuke's eyes flickering over his face, studying his features, halting at certain points. And then a smile formed on his lips.

"I want to kiss you."

And there Sousuke had done it again, making Makoto blush deeply. How can someone say that on the first date or really before the date? But if Makoto thought about it, his eyes moving down from cool teal eyes to a pair of thin lips, he understood the idea. Understood why Sousuke was feeling this. Through the awkward conversations they had gotten to know things about each other that normally would take much longer. It brought in this instant spark. Something Makoto only now noticed.

"I-I want to kiss you too," Makoto started, eyes snapping back up to meet Sousuke's steady gaze, and avoid that smirk that had formed. "But I also don't."

Sousuke nodded at the remark. "You feel like kissing me, but your head is telling you it's too early."

"Yeah," Makoto replied in a sigh, glad he didn't have to explain that line. It was simple and true. It was too early for them to kiss. Makoto wanted to at least make it through this date without doing anything too quick. It needed to be well-timed. It needed to be right, perfect. "Just tell me again after the movie," he added, blush getting a bit more severe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and sorry for the delay! I'll try to update quicker next time!
> 
> Love, Dana


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it didn't take me 6 months this time! Yaaay for me :D Here the scene after the movie! I may just do a small timeskip after this, but I am not entirely sure yet... Enjoy!

As the lights sprung on and the first people started to get up, the movie really was over. And somehow it didn't seem like a good thing to Makoto. The movie hadn't really been any fun, it mostly being guys shooting at each other and one winning, because he had better weapons for some reason. At least that's what it had looked like to Makoto. But whenever he looked to the side he saw Sousuke smiling amused at the screen, soft sounds escaping him whenever a brutal fight scene came on. It was endearing to see and made the movie so much better. And now it was over. A first date coming to an end.

Reluctantly Makoto got up, letting a few people pass since they were apparently in a hurry to leave. Makoto surely wasn't and with how slow Sousuke was picking up his jacket, he was in the same boat. For a moment their eyes met, and Makoto shot Sousuke a soft smile, heart fluttering when it was returned lightly. Even if the date hadn't started out that well, Makoto still felt incredibly happy now, and they had hardly done anything. How sad was it really? But maybe that was how it was supposed to go.

Shuffling between the rows of chairs they made their way to the exit, the other people around making it difficult to interact. Even if Makoto felt like talking now, wanting to hear what Sousuke thought of the movie. Maybe he would smile again like he had done before.

As the cool evening air finally rushed towards them, Makoto found the opportunity to stand next to Sousuke, wondering what their next step should be. "Ah, that movie was great," Sousuke spoke first, wide grin on his lips as he looked out at the traffic, hands stuffed in his pants pockets. "It hadn't gotten great reviews yet, so I was a bit worried, but they really went the extra mile with this. The well timed action, the moves, and then that ending."

"I, uh, I heard they were planning a sequel," Makoto said softly, eyes wide in amazement. He didn't even need to ask. Sousuke had enjoyed the film so much, he had started rambling automatically, and it was refreshing to just see him burst like that. To top it off, everything was true. Every word, every emotion was honest, and it made another flutter bubble up in his stomach.

Teal eyes turned to him, that smile still plastered on Sousuke's lips. "Really? Oh, that's going to be fantastic. I thought they were already hinting at it at the end of the movie. They left some signs here and there." Sousuke kept on talking about the movie for a bit longer, and Makoto could only stare, feeling incredibly happy to be able to witness this. He always found it difficult to share things he loved with someone so openly, thinking they rather not hear about it, but oh, how Makoto loved hearing Sousuke speak about it. "Ah, sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. What did you think of the movie?"

Lowering his head Makoto felt bad already, knowing he wouldn't be as enthusiastic about the movie, and he couldn't even lie about it. It would've been so much better if he could just lie and say it was as great of a movie as Sousuke saw it. "Ah, I didn't really care for it. It was just a bit too much action for my taste and the plot didn't make much sense either. Like their reasoning for actually fighting." Carefully Makoto glanced up at Sousuke, shooting him an apologetic smile. He really couldn't help it, but what a way to ruin the date.

"Brutally honest," Sousuke sighed, though he still smiled lightly. Perhaps it wasn't too bad. Perhaps Makoto had not ruined it just yet. "But at least I know what you really thought and won't drag you along to the sequel."

"But I would love to go!"

Surprised by Makoto's wish Sousuke stared at him for a while, brows furrowing in confusion. "Why would you want to go if you didn't like the movie? That's not really fun and I wouldn't want you to sit through something bored out of your mind," he replied, tone a little stern.

"I actually did have fun," Makoto said truthfully, sighing right after, because now he would need to explain and throw out more of these honest things he rather keep in. It was embarrassing to say them and would not be that flattering for either of them. "I, uh, I liked seeing you have such a great time. You were having fun, smiling and all. I may not have liked watching the movie, but I had the best time watching… you."

Silence stretched between them with Sousuke just staring at Makoto, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. Eventually he had to avert his eyes, the comment tugging at him a little bit. "Ah well, if you like staring at me, then I guess you can come to the sequel too," Sousuke muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

That made a fresh blush appear on Makoto's face, because that sounded far worse than he had worded it. Openly staring at someone was embarrassing! And weird! But that was pretty much what he had done, and then he told Sousuke that. Makoto couldn't even reply, because it was true. The only thing he wanted to do was deny it. Say he didn't want to stare at Sousuke, but when one looked so endearing when enjoying something they loved, how could Makoto not stare. Plus Sousuke was a very handsome man, with his sharp features and his piercing eyes. Sousuke was the tall, dark, and handsome type. The one everyone wished they had, and Sousuke was meant for him. How many people had wished they were his soulmate?

"Let's go before I say more weird things," Makoto murmured, eyes looking anywhere but at Sousuke. Wouldn't want to get caught staring now.

The sincere smile Sousuke than wore was missed by Makoto, but the offered arm was not. At first it seemed a bit odd, but in the end Makoto did want to grab onto it. So with a slight hesitation he weaved his arm through Sousuke's, connecting them. Their eyes met again and Sousuke shot him a short nod before he started walking, guiding Makoto away from the movie-goers. "Why don't I walk you home?" Sousuke offered.

At first Makoto was a bit sad, because the evening was still young, so they didn't need to part yet. But now Makoto realised how tired he really was. It had been an exciting day and all these new impressions. So it was probably a great idea to go home and process the entire day. He should probably call his mom, and he kind of wanted to tell Haru as well. Share with him everything that had happened. All these embarrassing things. Although he probably couldn't tell everything. Share the stories of how they had expressed their sexual fantasies was not something he wanted to share with his best friend.

"I actually have my car parked at the store, so we should probably go back there," Makoto said.

Sousuke steered them in a circle, changing their direction as they now walked back to Makoto's work. A place he didn't really want to see at this point, but he did need his car to get home. He didn't live that close to the city, unfortunately.

Falling into an easy step silence settled between them. The sky was dark, a few stars flickering here and there. It was a peaceful night, not a lot of traffic around. And here Makoto was, walking beside his soulmate. The one he had met today, on this cool evening. They probably looked like a complete mismatch, their outfits such a stark difference. The yellow and red clerk's outfit Makoto was wearing, and that crisp clean black suit Sousuke had put on. Sousuke looked ready for an expensive date, while Makoto looked like he should be taken out for some fast food. Stupid really to fuss about that. It's not like Makoto could've changed into something more decent. But it still bothered him now. Especially when a girl shot them a look, eyebrow raised in question. As if they didn't belong together. At least that's how Makoto interpreted it.

"You know we've now had our first date and have shared very intimate things already, but I actually don't know much about you," Sousuke spoke up, his voice sounding a bit dreamy as he glanced up at the sky. "Like your last name, if you have any siblings, if this is your only job… I don't even have your phone number to schedule a second date."

The many questions would normally get quite confusing, but for some reason they not had all aligned perfectly in his brain, so that Makoto could answer all of them easily. It was also a nice distraction of what Makoto had been thinking of before. "My name is fully Tachibana Makoto. I have a younger brother and sister, who are twins. They still live with my mom and dad. I recently graduated from college and am looking for a different job. So far no luck though. And my number is…"

And then a finger was placed against his lips as Sousuke silenced him, quickly fishing his phone from his pocket as he got it ready. "Okay, punch in your number. Then I can text you all sorts of weird things." Sousuke looked up from his phone for a second, realising what he had said. It made Makoto chuckle, but he didn't comment. This was going to happen a lot more often, and they might as well get used to it. Quickly Makoto saved his number in Sousuke's phone and then gave his phone a call, so that he could save Sousuke's as well.

Far too soon they had then reached the store again, Makoto's car parked out front. The lights were dimmed, Makoto's co-workers having locked up about half an hour ago. "Well, I guess you should just answer the same questions to me before I go, so that I have something to tell people as well."

"Alright," Sousuke replied, lifting his chin as he thought of the questions, untangling their arms as he now could face Makoto straight on. "My full name is Yamazaki Sousuke. I am an only child. And I am a detective at the local police department. I actually had a case gone wrong this morning. It's why I wasn't in the best mood before."

"Tough job," Makoto replied. "But you must experience some exciting things as well. Dangerous too. Not sure if I like that part."

A thumb wiped a strand of hair away from his face, Sousuke doing it distract himself slightly. "I will do my job no matter what. I like it, and I wouldn't change it, not even for you."

A painful truth, but at least it was out there now. It's not like Makoto could ask such a thing anyway, not at this point. But he knew now that he wouldn't have to ask at any given time. Sousuke wouldn't quit his job, not for Makoto, not for anyone. No matter how dangerous it would become. So instead of replying to it, Makoto turned towards his old red Fiat Panda. One that was practically falling apart, but still it was his car. Paid for it all by himself.

"You need a better car," was the first thing Sousuke said when he laid eyes on the thing, eyebrows pulled up towards his hairline.

"I can't afford a better car," Makoto answered, because yes, he did need a better car. This one may be slightly dangerous, but it was still running and that was all that mattered.

Turning away from his care Makoto found Sousuke standing really close, eyes moving from his chest to Makoto's face. "Even if we had quite a few awkward moments today, I wanted to say that I really had the best time. You really blew my mind, and I hope I can see you again really soon."

Makoto felt a little breathless within this close proximity, finding himself leaning into Sousuke's body heat more and more. Those words had him mesmerized, so sweet and perfect he could hardly contain himself. "Tomorrow," he whispered as a reply, wanting to see Sousuke again as soon as possible as well. "I have the day off, so we can maybe spend some more time together."

"I have the day off too," Sousuke replied, coming even closer, their foreheads almost touching. "I can pick you up and then we can go out for lunch first. After that we'll see where we want to go."

"That sounds like a plan," butt coming in contact with his car as he leaned against it, a hand brushing over Sousuke's hip to keep him close. "I'll text you my address." The nod that followed was the only answer Makoto would get, noses brushing together lightly as Sousuke tilted his head to the side. Makoto could feel Sousuke's warm breath fanning over his face, the smell of his cologne carving itself into Makoto's brain. And the longer it lasted, the more desperate Makoto felt himself become. "Just kiss me already," he eventually blurted out, and before he could be surprised by how upfront he had been, Sousuke kissed him.

This really had been the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this? I am thinking of continuing this, so let me know if you want to see more :)
> 
> Follow me on Facebook for regular updates on my writings and cosplays! www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza
> 
> And find me on Tumblr for writing updates as well. dana-eliza.tumblr.com
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
